caught_in_the_crossfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanine
T''here is something you should know about me, I'm a lover AND a fighter. And i will fight. And i will get my ass kicked but i will stand up and say "Is that all you got?" - Kanine'' History Early Life Zachary "Zack" joseph Kane was a student at Metropolis High school along with fellow TS member Black Peacock and Frostwoman. With Jade being the popular girl, Sandra being the quiet girl and Zack being the bookworm, the trio ended up being very good friends, even after high school. However during thier senior year, Jade moved away to new york, with Zack never telling her his feelings for her, he began to resent his classmates more and more, the class bully, the captain of the football team soon noticed this and began picking on him. At first it was just name calling but after a few days it moved on to pushing to daily beatings. One particular day Zack was being beaten up by the captain and his lackeys, Sandra stood in front of them, freezing the captains hand solid. Swearing to keep her secret safe, Zack and Sandra ended up dating after High school. Heart of Steel Zack managed to get a job at Lexcorp - albeit a small position, as a lab assistant. During one of his late night shifts, Braniac attacked, causing an explosion in the nearby area. Zack was blown backwards into a wall and was inches from death. It was in this instant that the infamous Exobytes found him and bestowed upon him the powers of the future Superman. Waking up near the sun, Zack was greeted by Kal-El AKA Superman who told him that he was now kryptonian, possibly losing his humanity all together , Kal-El offered to teach Zack how to control his new powers and the responsibilty he would need to use them. Zack accepted the offer and was gifted a kryptonian name - Kayn-Yn. Noticing how similar his kryptonian name was to his last name, Zack took the name Kanine to defend his secret identity and to protect his newly-wedded wife, and soon to-be mother of his child, Sandra Vinterfors. But it was not to last. Sandra was confronted by a villian by the name of Tyrannosaur, a ruthless reptilian-like behemoth of a man. With civilians at risk, Sandra valiantly sacrificed herself, saving the civilians from Tyrannosaur's malicious assualt. Kanine heard Tyrannoaur and immediately assaulted him, breaking his hands in the process. With Tyrannosaur escaping using an emergency teleportation device, Zack rushed over to his dying wife, with Tyrannosaur's and his own blood on his hands, Zack begged Sandra to stay alive. Sandra died in Zacks arms. Lost in grief over losing his wife and unborn child, Zack decided to retire from being a hero. It wasn't until Jade and Zack met again that he decided to return in to work in the hero business. With a chance to tell jade his feelings he had kept from her for years, Kanine entered a romantic relationship with her and soon became engaged to her. Unbeknownst to Kanine however, Jade cheated on him with fellow Team Supreme member Nightbow. When Kanine found out, something inside him snapped. He very nearly killed Nightbow. During thier fight Nightbow shot a kryptonite tipped arrow into him, Rushing to the medical wing, Jamas Lassiter AKA Skymare visited him and administered a lethal injection of pure Kryptonite, unable to fight it, Kanine succumbed to the injection and was pronounced dead. Kanine'd death was announced to the world the following day. With the team in mourning, the erected a statue of him in centennial park. However Kanine's cause was not finished. 6 months later, Kanine's heartbeat was detected. it was one beat every 60 minutes. Meanwhile James Lassiter AKA Skymare had decided to wipe out Team Supreme for good by means of a nuclear missile. unable to stop the launch, TS could do nothing but try to electromagnetically disable it. Kanines hand burst forth from his grave and rocketed towards the missile. Taking the actual bomb from the rocket he flew into space and detonated it in the vaccumn of space, causing no damage to earth. A piece of the debris tore the wing off a jet airliner, with over 60 people inside, the passengers screamed for help as it descended to metropolis. Zack heard them and flew as fast as he could towards the jet. With Nightbow confirming the missile failed to cause any damage TS switched to the jet airliner and saw the newly released Kanine, grabbing hold of the nose of the jet, slowing it down and eventaully bringing it down, saving all passengers. Kanine then headed to the sanctuary to reunite with his friends, even shaking Nightbows hand out of mutual respect. However Team Supreme didn't notice something dark about Zack. he had already made a desicion that would affect his life. Kanine had returned, determined to never fall in love again. Personality Kanine is a man who strongly believes in seeing the good in people, regardless if the same people belive in good themselves. Realising that possessing the powers he does could lead to a potential threat, he resorts to his powers to protect others only, not for his own personal gain. Realizing that his humanity may be gone, Kanine has embraced his newly-gifted fate and uses his new powers for good. Kanine is always willing to help anyone who asks for his help, whether it be a young, troubled meta-powered teen or civilians in trouble. The ultimate boy-scout Kanine also has a strong sense of morality, formerly the target of bullies in high school, if a supervillian is in a bullying position, Kanine never thinks twice about using his powers to defend the victim and neutralize the aggresor. Due to his previous life in high school, Kanine always had trouble trusting people again, but with his comrades, Kanine trusts nearly all of them with his life and regards them all as his friends and will defend them by putting his own life in place of thiers. Appearance Standing at an impressive 6'4 and weighing close to 260 pounds, Kanine is the living image of a "powerhouse." With long, brown hair, azure-blue eyes, and muscular physique close to that of a bodybuilder's, Kanine's appearance screams power. Regarldess of his intimidating appearence Kanine is actually a gentle giant and one of the kindest heroes to walk the earth. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiollogy' **'Super Strength' **'Super Speed' **'Flight' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Super longevity' **'Multiple extrasensory and vision powers' **'Near invulnerability' ** Infinite mass punch Abilities/feats of strength/limits Kanine's strength comes from earths yellow sun, depending on how much solar energy he absorbs, his strength can reach almost god-like levels, even surpassing gods themselves. *Kanine once spent 15 minutes INSIDE the sun, when he emerged he was powerful enough to move planets. * Kanine once arm-wrestled with the demigod Hercules while on a visit to Themiscyra with Black Peacock. Defeated him in record time Kanine claimed that Hercules was a "worthy opponent...for a demigod." *Kanine once lifted an entire continent on the planet Kator-8. The continent known as Raxia, was roughly the size of Asia. *When The JLA Watchtower found itself under attack from red lanterns, the main gravity engines failed to enter ignition. Kanine physically lifted the entire Watchtower itself, and pushed it from the earth's atmosphere, with help from Skymare, the entire weight was measured at 2.6 billion tonnes. *Kanine can translate Ancient kryptonian into english. *Kanine has shown to be quite the accomplished biologist, recreating a miniature city with a civilization living in it, to breeding Kryptonian snapper plants. *Kanine has used kryptonian technology to create a minature sun from dwarf star matter and recieve very faint transmissions from the distant future. He is currently working on curing cancer in humans but has so far been unsuccesful. * Managed to hold a mini-black hole in his hand. * Stopped an F-5 tornado with a clap. * The infinite mass punch is Kanine's ultimate move, If he can vibrate to just under light-speed he can throw a punch with the force of 10 Octillion megatons, strong enough to shatter a planet. However it comes at a cost, it uses a large amount of energy, once performed Kanine would need to recharge relatively 10 minutes afterwards. Paraphernalia Equipment **Kryptonian Suit - Made from kryptonian silk and forged from sun crystal technology. Stronger than most armour types, it can even withstand a 50 megaton nuclear blast. Gallery christian-kane-christian-kane-18451154-1024-768.jpg -CK-christian-kane-26061126-1682-2560.jpg draft_lens16260571module146810051photo_1294960082i-leverage-eliot-kane.jpg 11289550_1138723142820345_1542962724_n.jpg 11259006_1138722599487066_431594557_n.jpg